Life after Rebirth
by John Perry
Summary: The seqiul to Truth of Origin, Bulma finaly tells Trunks the Truth about Vegeta what is going to happen now that Trunks knows everything and whats he doing with the Dragon balls?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z but I do own my ideas ask to use them pleaseJ

AN: Well folks its been a long time in the coming but my writers block is gone and I'm back into writing, the rest of my stories will continue as I progress on them but for now here is  a sequel I promised everyone.  Thanks to all of you, the Fans. You all made this possible. 

                                                                        Life after Rebirth

                                                                        Secrets revealed.

            Bulma was devastated.  After she had sent Vegeta into the field to save her son she had monitored everything through Vegeta's eyes. Everything was going well and according to plan; his mission was to save the earth and her son. She had programmed him with no memories. Vegeta had been wiped clean of all memories when she had terminated him six years ago. Everything was running smoothly.  He had no recollection of her when she had released him, he had given her no personality or bravado and followed her every order, as he should have.

            But that all changed the moment that Vegeta had seen Trunks and the man that was about to finish him.  He had gone ballistic! Personality, Memories, Abilities and even Conscious Thought had come roaring to life within him…as if he had never missed a beat.  And Bulma had to watch in horror as her creation, which she had destroyed because she was on the verge of believing him real, had at that moment truly and actually in fact done so.  How it had happened she did not know, but once the battle was over and her son had been saved that portion of Vegeta that had come to life had faded into non-existence. And he was once again a machine obeying her orders and leaving her son almost in tears.

            A noise from behind her alerted her to Vegeta's return and she quickly turned to face him.  The massive Saiyan stood stock-still and emotionless, as if awaiting orders.  Hesitantly Bulma approached Vegeta and began to examine him for damage looking for anything out of the ordinary.  Finding nothing seriously wrong with him she gave him the order to return to his chamber so she could further examine and go over the data, which she had collected, and Data that was sure to be in his memory banks.

Once he was secure within the confines of the cylinder tube Bulma began to have her computer extract and analyze everything that had happened with Vegeta from the moment he was awakened.

Elsewhere:

            Trunks had stood there stock still as he had watched his father fly away without answering to any of his calls.  Something wasn't right.  Something wasn't right at all.  Something about the way that man was talking about his father and that file his mother had had.  It kept nagging at him…something about it or perhaps something it had said within it he didn't know.  But he knew someone who would.

Frantically Trunks gathered the remainder of the Dragon balls and the broken Dragon ball Radar and quickly blasted off towards home.  This time his mother was going to talk to him, he would make sure she told him everything… or else.

Bulma's Lab:

            Bulma stared blankly at her screen, blinking once she turned her head toward Vegeta Blinked again then back at her screen.  "How can this be?" she asked her self for about the millionth time within the span of twenty minutes as she again looked over the data she had received. On the screen before her was a Diagram of Vegeta's AI OS or his brain if you will, and in the moment that Vegeta had first seen Trunks his brain waves are normal and her programming is still under control but as soon as it had registered that the boy was in mortal danger from out of no where a foreign anomaly exploded! Completely masking Vegeta's AI and completely took over control of Vegeta's body yet it was still Vegeta.  It made no sense to Bulma. And it scared her because as the more she thought about it the more it began to make sense and Bulma feared her worst fears were coming true.  Tears streamed down her cheeks and Bulma almost lost control of her self as further tests confirmed it, the Anomaly was 100% spiritual and in that brief moment of time it took to save Trunks Vegeta was real!

            Her knees buckled and her heart felt as if it was smaller then an atom.  If this information was true then she had killed a living being.  No matter how you looked at it, if her creation had advanced beyond the bounds of her programming it was no longer a Machine but a living being and she had killed him. This realization rocked her hard and when she couldn't hold it in any longer she began to cry.

            That was how trunks had found her, curled on the floor sobbing and shaking like a leaf.  At first he had thought she was hurt but on closer examination he realized she was just emotionally drained and needed sleep.  Gathering her in his arms he briskly walks over to his mothers lounge area within her lab and lays Bulma upon her cot, but as Trunks tries to lay her down Bulma's grip becomes like steel and she begins screaming to trunks in sobbed anguish.  

"He was real, he was real Trunks! Oh my god Trunks, he was alive and I killed him!"

            Confused Trunks asks, "Who was real mother? Who did you kill I don't understand?"

Terrified and lost Bulma looks into her son's eyes and her voice comes out no more then a whisper. "Vegeta, He was alive and I killed him Trunks!"

            Trunks was frozen, had he just heard his mother correctly? Did she just admit to killing his father all those years ago?  But he just saw his father he was alive and well some how his mother had brought him back right?"  Frustrated Trunks aggressively runs his fingers though his lavender mane and voices his confusion.  "I don't understand mother what are you saying tell me everything, no more secrets I want the truth!" he doesn't mean to shout but he is loosing control and can't seem to help it.

            Seeing the torment in her son's eyes Bulma pulls her self together as best she can and takes a deep breath, she knows what she must do.  To get her son back she must completely destroy everything he has ever believed in, tear down all the webs of deceit she had wove so well over the years to shield him and expose him the bitter truths of reality.  It wasn't going to be easy but with all her cards on the table she would either win her son back or loose him forever.  He deserved the truth though, just like Vegeta had told her all those years ago when she had killed him.

            Standing wobbly on her own Bulma composes her self with a reborn sense of purpose, she can see Trunks's eyes gleam in understanding as he stands up with her.  Seeing that he is ready Bulma grabs the data she received from Vegeta's battle and heads over to Vegeta's holding area with Trunks in tow. As they enter the area Vegeta's eyes follow they're every movement until they come to a stop in front of him, gazing with indifference instead of recollection.  

            "Why doesn't he remember us mother? Look at his eyes there is no recollection of us, only indifference what is wrong with him?" Trunks burst. Yet Bulma only silently hushes him and says "all in due time trunks what I need from you is to get your self conferrable, the only way I can tell you the truth properly is to start from the beginning and if you do not interrupt me. Can you do this for me my son?" Bulma asks softly.  After a moment of thought Trunks looks around and finds himself a chair and places himself within it.  When he is conferrable he looks back at his mother in silence and anticipation.


	2. Chapter 2

       Chapter 2

                                                            Gokou's Sorrow

            Smiling slightly Bulma sits on the floor next to Vegeta and hugs her knees. "I guess the best place to start from would be the reunion. It had been year's sense we had all been together, I don't rightfully know why but after Gokou married Chichi and moved into the mountains we all kind of just went our separate ways, to grow up and explore our own lives I guess.  Yamcha and me were on and off for the longest time, as we always were.  Master Roche returned to the island taking Krurilin with him for more training. With Oolong often staying at the island too.  Choutsu and Tien went off into the wilderness to pros sue whatever adventures they could come across in they're travels and yagerobie disappeared to Korans I believe.  Any way life had gotten very boring along the years. I hadn't heard from any of my old friends in years and so I decided to have a party. A get together to best all get together ever. I contacted everyone and they were all excited to hear from me but a bunch couldn't come, too busy with life I guess. Only those most loyal to Gokou made it to the reunion. 

            Shocked were we all when Gokou appeared with his son Gohan.  He was adorable his little tail wrapping it self insecurely around his fathers wrist when Gokou introduced him to us all.  I have known Gokou for a long time and as far back as I can remember he has always been positive and upbeat. Yet as I looked into his eyes that day I saw something within him that made me want to cry. There was a hidden emptiness in his eyes; sadness only the truest of friends could spot a mile away. Later that day after the party had kicked into full gear I had pulled Gokou off to the side and I asked him what was wrong.  At first he said nothing was wrong and that he didn't know what I was talking about.  I remember the conversation like it was yesterday."

*******Flash Back********

            "I don't know what you are talking about Bulma I'm fine really, if something was wrong then I would tell you." said a falsely cheerful Gokou.  A look of hurt appears upon Bulma's face and for a brief second she turns her back to the tall man in front of her.  Then turning her neck without looking directly at him she fires back "you know Gokou, we have been best friends for over ten years now and in that entire time you have never once lied to me, what is going on that is so bad it would make you spit an awful lie like that in my face? Instead of trusting in each other like we always have and open up to me? I just want to help Gokou." with that said Bulma continues to walk away from Gokou with her back to him and her shoulders slumped in hurt sorrow.

            Gokou is momentarily locked in a battle with him self as Bulma's words ring true in his ears and his conscious becomes locked in an inner conflict of opening up to his best friend or staying silent to be one with his misery.  Even as slow as he was some times it didn't take him long for him to reach out to her and call her name. "Bulma wait!"  She does, but she leaves her back to him.  "I'm sorry Bulma I didn't mean to lie to you, its just... I didn't want to drag you into this. Please come back ill tell you everything," says Gokou somberly.  Smiling Bulma turns to him and says. "That's better Gokou now what's eating at you?"

            Sighing deeply Gokou sits down on the sand and looks out into the endless ocean that surrounded the Island. "Its so many things I don't know where to begin, Its Chichi mostly, its Gohan its Chichi's father its the solitude its the peace...its life.  Ever sense I met Chichi my life has turned upside down gone to hell and hit rock bottom.  Every day it's the same thing, I'm useless I'm a barbarian, I'm corrupting my Own Fucking Son with my worthless Barbarians ways! I tell you Bulma I can't win.  Its been going on for years now and I always just take it with a smile and put on my stupid act of innocence.  She wants me to be something I am clearly not.  I have known for the longest time that I am different Bulma.  I'm by far the strongest person on this planet and I must put that power to the use of good.  I have saved this planet several times and for all my blood sweat and tears the thanks I get is an arranged marriage a wife who loathes everything I am except the man she dreams I will some day magically become and a son that I cant even love because I will corrupt him if I get to close.  She's so embarrassed of me that we live in the middle of no where for fear someone will see me do something and freak out.  

            Then her father gets on me about not providing for my family, like a normal man.  Never in all the time that I have been married to Chichi have we ever missed a meal and gone hungry, never once have we been without shelter and frozen from the elements never once have we had to walk around naked from lack of clothing. I have always provided for my family in every sense of the meaning.  And ever chance they get they throw it in my face any way they can that I should be more responsible and adult.  It used to be that I would go out and train to get away from it all or spar with one of my friends but one by one they all became no match for me and I was left with sparing with my self, alone and left with the depression of my every day life. It's been like this for years now. I'm drowning in my disgust for my wife and my loneliness for a challenge. I'm going under Bulma and I don't know what to do. If something does not happen soon I might loose my way and never return from the darkness that encompasses my heart."  

            After a moment of his silence Bulma realizes he is done speaking and she moves in to console her best Friend the only way she knows how, she hugs him as tight as she can and whispers soothing words into his ear as she rocks him back and forth like a small child.  Gokou looses him self in the moment and lets his pent up tears and frustration flow from him in choked silent sobs and a stream of salty tears that run into Bulma's tanned shoulder.  

*******End Flash Back********

            "Gokou cried on my shoulder until he had no more tears to cry and he was asleep mumbling incoherently about dumplings and omelets with duck sauce.  We stayed like that for hours, no one even noticing that we had wandered off. It was then in those moments where Gokou the Earths mightiest protector lay broken and torn in my arms that I knew I had to do something.  I couldn't let him slip into that darkness he had described. I wouldn't let him go without a fight. He had saved my life more times then I care to remember and I knew it was my time to repay the favor. I would make our Gokou happy again or so help me I would die trying. Only one thing remained though, how in the hell was I going to do it? I needed answers that I didn't have. Fortunately for me those answers came rather quickly.  Unfortunately though they were in the form of Raditz Gokou's evil brother.


	3. Chapter 3

      Chapter 3

                                                The Creation of Prince Vegeta.

            You know the story of Raditz Trunks I wont go into details of Gohan's abduction the arrival of Piccolo or the fight between the three of them. What I will go into however is what happened after Piccolo's attack had fatally wounded Raditz.  You see Gokou didn't die from that attack, he was just badly wounded, Raditz's however has no intentions of dying silently he begins speaking to the air to an invisible person. Then after a moment of silence he begins to laugh sinisterly, and just like that he was gone with the prediction that we had only a year before another Sayian would arrive and bring about our doom and avenge him.    

            I gathered Raditz's scouter and had his body taken back to my lab where I could have it properly disposed of. Gokou was sent to my med lab because it was closer then the hospital if he didn't get help fast he was a goner.  So with Gokou in the med lab in critical condition and Raditz in my lab on a metal table growing cold I was left to my own thoughts of what to do next. Then just like a bolt of lightning it hit me as I was going through some of my current research and experiments.  I would make Gokou an adversary, which he could never grow tired of. One that wouldn't be too weak or unskilled one that would always give Gokou the challenge he needed and be the release he needed from all the bull shit at the end of the day no matter what. I was light-years ahead of anyone else in the world with my biomechanical experimentation and I knew I could do everything and anything I wanted to do as long as I could create a Bio makeup that could withstand anything that Gokou could throw at it.  

            I was at a loss at first how ever on how to do this, that's when Raditz corpse caught my eye.  The key was Sayian DNA and I had just been given the perfect donor. Quickly I gathered blood samples from Raditz as well as tissue samples. But because Raditz was dead his DNA would have to be spliced with another's and there was only one other Sayian, Gokou.  Unfortunately when I told him my plan he was not what we would exactly call a willing donor, you know from his fear of needles and all, but it worked out in the end. Gokou gave me the samples I needed and consented to what I wanted to do for him after a long talk a huge banana split with whipped cream and cherries.

            It took me almost a week to come up with a stable DNA structure that would be a suitable donor to my Biomechanical parameters. In that whole week however without me knowing Gokou's condition had plummeted in the hospital we transferred him to and the very same day that I had succeeded in the DNA splice my best friend died alone with no one by his side except for his nagging wife.  When I went to go to the hospital to tell him the good news my Mother was on her way to the lab. She had just gotten the phone call and her tears could not be held in no matter how hard she wanted to be strong for me.  I knew something was wrong the moment I had seen her.  

            When she told me I couldn't believe it, when I had last talked to him he was fine what could have happened in one week while I was working.  Then my mothers words ran through my head once more "I'm sorry baby, the hospital just called, Gokou is gone, he died just moments ago with his wife at his side.  They don't know what went wrong he seemed to be doing so well. I'm so sorry Bulma."  "Wife at his side...he had been fine...they don't know what went wrong" as those words repeated them selves in my mind I drew one conclusion and one conclusion only all questions asked had the same answer to them all. And that answer was a name...Chichi! I don't remember much after that except red, everything I remember about what I did was an insane blood red furry and by the time I was done with her the only thing left of her was a black and blue pulp huddled in a corner with blood spray going everywhere except back into the body it came from. I picked up her phone threw it in her face and told her to call some one who cares cause I certainly don't I'm leaving you here to bleed to death bitch. And with hat I left.

            I was never sorry about what I did that day, in all these years I never once looked back with regret. I called Kruilin later that day after I had washed the blood from my body and incinerated the stained cloths. I gave him the dragon radar and told him to collect them to bring back Gokou. He gave me this dumb look but a death glare from me got him moving, forgetting anything he wanted to say at that moment.  From there I continued my project.  I really don't know what came over me but I just lost myself in my work the ideas came from no where, Answers that previously stumped me came like I had known them all along and pretty soon I had a working Bio-Mechanical prototype, the exoskeleton so to say. 

             I was so excited, it had no features it was just a blank slate. I had completed the working model in less then a month and a half, now alls that was left was to start the projects second phase. The phase that would make and mold the man it was to become. For that I needed to know more about the Sayian race, but lets face it I knew nothing and the only one who could tell me anything about the Sayian race was dead and long sense gone. Or was he?  

            With my new advances in biomechanics that was to say I couldn't clone someone as well to be an exact duplicate of a person with memories intact? Again my thoughts just spewed forth ideas and answers and within a month I had a live and well-mannered Raditz with memories intact and all within his incubating chamber. He told me countless stories of his home planet its culture and the Sayian race in general.  I recorded all his stories from every session we had, divided fact from fiction and began to graphically build the Sayian species all on a hard drive. Raditz's clone lasted an entire month before he died all over again. And in that time we had done wonders and worked miracles. But it wasn't till his last few days that he told me the most important story of all. It was the story of they're young prince and the prophecy he was born to fulfill.  The prince was born stronger then the king him self with a power level eight thousand and was almost an exact replica of the king him self with hair that peeked into a mane of flames and hair as black as the midnight sky and eyes the color of onyx. He was the pride of the people and the hope every last Sayian that he would someday ascend to the legendary status of Super Sayian and become the strongest fighter in the universe, thus overthrowing they're Tyrant Lord Freiza, who had held they're race as slaves for decades and then claim his rightful place as ruler of the entire galaxy.

            Had I heard this from Raditz earlier in the month I would of chalked it us as one of his fictitious stories but the way he told this story, with such emotion and pride mixed with admiration I knew instantly he was telling me the truth. The prince was named after the planet like all Heirs to the thrown he was given the name Vegeta and his training began as soon as he was able to stand on his own. It was at this point where Raditz's Story became that of a darker nature, it was during this session that I cried.  The prince was kept hidden from the Tyrant for the Childs own safety. But as fate would have it when the prince was only the tender age of six Freiza paid a surprise visit to the planet, no one even knew that he had entered the solar system yet alone the planet.

            The queen was spending her motherly time with the young Prince in the thrown room when the door burst open reveling the white and pink lizard. Upon seeing the small prince Freiza became enraged and demanded that the Queen explain the reason the princes birth was kept secrete from him for so long. When she was hesitant in replying the Tyrant blasted the Queen with a ki blast sending her through the kings thrown and embedding her deeply into the castle walls.  Her body was snapped like a twig and just like that her fragile candle of life was snuffed out in the blink of an eye. When the Queen failed to get up the young prince was at her side trying to wake her from death only to fail in the end.

            The Tyrant however was laughing up a storm at the prince's show of emotion and what he had just done and the look of hatred he was receiving from the prince. It wasn't until Freiza's scouter came to life that his laughter sensed. It read over thirty six thousand and climbing yet the boy wasn't even attempting to power up he was still trying to wake his mother. The scouter couldn't be right though could it? There was no way this child was more powerful then his best men without even trying there was just no way. The concussion wave that hit him like a planet how ever instantly clarified that this indeed was happening. Freiza's scouter was going nuts and now that the Childs full attention was on his mother's slayer and he knew she wasn't going to wake up young Vegeta was pissed!! This is where Raditz's story goes into great detail. Apparently he was an eyewitness of what had happened that day.

******Flash Back******

            "You killed her you monster!!!!" The boys emotional stress was getting out of control his yelling the fact that the Castle was now shaking with the young princes rage soon brought several Sayians rushing into the thrown room only to be greeted by the horrible sight before them of they're dead queen, they're Evil Tyrant and they're enraged Prince about to go head to head with the universes know most powerful fighter. They were all frozen with terror and yet an odd curiosity.

            Freiza how ever was not petrified only curious as to what this young child could do, glancing at his scouter again he is struck dumfounded seventy nine thousand!?! That impossible!" Freiza shouted as he looked away from his scouter and back at the prince who had begun to take steps towards the Tyrant, the child wasn't even stressed with the amount of power he was wielding. Less then ten feet from the lizard Vegeta stops and if at all possible his look becomes more hate filled as he begins to gather more energy at will. "Ill Make you pay for what you have done to my mother you son of a bitch! YAAAAHHH!!!!" The shout released sends Freiza through the thrown room walls and deep into the castle.

            Shocked beyond belief Freiza pushes the rubble that buries him off him with a seething hatred. "No one pushes Lord Freiza around you insolent brat!" Freiza shouts as he turns back to the hole in the walls in search of his pray. The prince is easy enough to find has exactly where he was before Freiza took his little trip except there was something odd about the child now he was radiating a weird ki signature a violet mixed with a bright gold, his hair was fluctuating between black then gold and his eyes were doing the same except turning from onyx to a teal color. Freiza wasted no time in checking the boys power level and if it was even possible his face became paler then it had been moments ago, for the young prince was over one hundred and fifty seven thousand and climbing. The castle was coming apart at the seams. "This is Impossible you're a Monkey how can you have more power then me!?!" Yells a paranoid Freiza.

            It isn't till Freiza sees that infamous smirk on Vegeta's young lips that he knows he is in trouble. The young prince is screaming now as his power consumes him within his rage and one word is released with his next breath thrust starting the fight of the millennia. "DIE!!!"  The first punch lands before Freiza can even blink he never even sees it coming and to make the matters worse young Vegeta unleashes a ki blast through his fist after the initial impact. With a bright flash Freiza's guts are painting the palace walls and Vegeta is pounding away upon the defenseless lizard with hapless abandon. Within a minute Freiza is laying in a bloody heap on the palace floor again barley holding onto consciousness his face is fractured in at least seven places not to mention his tail has been ripped off and used to beat him senseless with.  There are at least eight broken ribs and his left arm is useless. The scouter exposed some time within the last minute from overload he had no idea where the prince was but he knew he had to do something fast or he was finished. 

            Struggling to stand Freiza smiles when the prince comes into his view. The boy is poised near his father who in turn is crouched next to his mate. The distraction all the lizard kneads and he begins to gather energy and an insanely fast rate it isn't until he is almost done that his screaming subjects get his attention but by then it is too late. Freiza points the enormous ball directly into the floor and sends it on its way to the planets core while he laughs manically as the prince screams in protest and shoots after it. Freiza only snickers at the boy's foolishness, his decoy had worked like a charm and with that thought Freiza works up the energy needed for the blast that is responsible for destroying Planet Vegeta.

******End Flash Back*******

            "The planet blew up in a matter of minutes, only the kings cruiser was fast enough to escape the shockwave and explosion, that is how me and Nappa survived the king refused to leave his mate and he perished with the planet. Our prince had also been destroyed with the planet as well or so we thought.  Turns out when Freiza's father came to rescue him they found the young prince in the center of where the planet once stood unconscious yet protected from the vacuum of space by his golden aura he had turned Super Sayian in the end and that is what saved him. Unfortunately when Freiza's lab rats got a hold of the young prince Freiza had ordered the boy to be rendered almost brain dead. His memory was wiped and ki inhibiters were paced though out his body to insure that he would never be able to go beyond a certain point. 

            When Freiza recovered Vegeta became his slave as did we, they caught us in less then three months on the run, me and Nappa were no match for the armada that he sent after us and when they showed us the prince it instantly broke us. We were going to suicide the planet they had caught us on but the prince needed us he was alive and it was our duty to help and protect him with our very lives. So from then on we became Freiza's obedient Slaves as he hung Vegeta above us like a treat to performing dogs. If we did his tricks we got our prince back till Freiza felt the need to destroy him some more.

Eventually though in the end it would be all too much for our prince and he would die at the hands of Freiza just shortly before I would make my way to earth in search of my brother Kakarott only to find my own death at the very hands which I had come to seek help from. I guess my diplomacy skills lacked that certain flare of believability and rationality but we were desperate and a Sayian never begs." Raditz's had said. 

It was at the close of his story that I had let my tears fall it was so sad really and I couldn't help but feel sorry for the child.  It was this child's story that was my inspiration in everything that I did from that point on. The end result of my painstaking labor was for every sense of the word a miracle. He was absolutely perfect in every way I had hopped and then some. I had created a whole culture and brought it to life with the help of a dead man.  With Vegeta's past in tact and his identity secure I had my work cut out for me and a little over 4 months to spare till the deadline when the next Sayian was to arrive. Everything was working out just perfectly.

It took another two months to program all his network parameters, control sequences just incase I ever had to take over in an emergency and his failsafe to keep him from suicide attacks. Then the last two months were spent uploading all his combative data.  I had spent countless hours creating a martial art that was unique and nothing like anyone had ever seen, I designed tactical combat maneuvers and a large array of offensive and defensive fighting abilities. 

With only two weeks to spare the only thing left was to install his AI-OS this would give him free will and free thought, thus completing Project Sayian Prince. But I wouldn't release Vegeta until Gokou was back safe and sound. Only then would I surprise him with my gift."

The rest you know is history, just with some minor changes. When Napa arrived he was alone, he did in fact kill many of the Z fighters and it wasn't till Gokou arrived that he was defeated. He was clearly disappointed by Napa's power level because Napa never laid a hand on Gokou. So I gave him the challenge he was seeking I put in a few last minute commands that would give Vegeta the info of Napa's defeat and other current events that he might just need and then I installed the AI-OS and Vegeta The Prince of All Sayian's was born once again!


	4. Chapter 4

                                                                        Chapter 4

                                                  After Math of Vegeta's Awakening.

Trunks was astonished by his mothers story to this point, and from the looks of it she's was nowhere even done yet, but if what she was telling him now was the absolute truth a part deep down in him knew he was in for a hell of a surprise somewhere down the road. His thoughts however were interrupted as his mother continued with her tale.

            "To tell you the truth I did not expect Vegeta to perform as well as he had. Gokou and the others had no idea that Vegeta was one of my creations.  They were horrified as he touched down on the battlefield; poor little Gohan almost had a heart attack as he felt Vegeta's power. You see like all the other Sayian's that had landed so far on this planet none of them had learned how to conceal they're power levels so why should I make they're prince any different?  

Well unfortunately he had to be different, you see I just didn't have the technology to make the prince as strong as he truly was in real life, sure my biomechanics were superior to anything else on earth but Vegeta's bio make up could only withstand so much power rushing through his small body. As it stood upon release from my lab Vegeta's body was able to withstand a power level of eighteen thousand and that's was his maximum output.  Anything more and his body would begin to eat its self away from the concentration of energy.

The battle between the two was on a level in which this world had never seen, Gokou's afterlife training had made him over ten times stronger then he had been when he had died.  I had made Vegeta as strong as he was because I had hopped to work Gokou up to his level over the years, how could I have known that he would push my creation to its limit they're first fight?  It was amazing, Vegeta kept total pace with Gokou never giving Gokou a moments of peace or mercy, just like I had programmed him. It wasn't until Gokou had given it his all and blasted Vegeta into the atmosphere with his super Kahmehameha that Vegeta truly surprised me. When he had fallen he should of admitted defeat and retreated, but instead he went on a rampage and turned Ozarou!  I was so surprised that stood there like a stone statue, unmoving and thoughtless.  

My computers went haywire with the drastic changed within my creation; his power had increased ten fold from eighteen thousand to one hundred and eighty thousand. But it didn't last but more then a few seconds, because of the mass increase in power his body began to eat away at him. He had no idea it was happening but that wasn't my concern at the moment, because his power level was so high he quickly made mince meat out of what little fight Gokou had left in him and if it wasn't for little Gohan and Kurilin then surly Vegeta would have killed Gokou that day.

I had no idea that my Biomechanical creation could become Ozarou I never even considered it a possibility because he wasn't a real Sayian.  How stupid I was as I look back at it this day.  AI is a powerful thing Trunks and mixing free will with a body that is almost completely human is a dangerous combination because the possibilities for a manifestation are almost limitless now. So strong was the programming in Vegeta to compete with Gokou that he manipulated his very own genetic structure with just a memory from Raditz's DNA that enabled him to create and release the globe of energy that triggered the transformation. Vegeta turning Ozarou was the first clue that something was happening and I just ignored it.  What a mistake that truly was.

It took forever to repair the cellular damage Vegeta's manifestation had caused himself.  I gave him memories of retreating to one of Freiza's planets fill the gap in time he would have when I woke him from the repairs.  It was during this time that I had sent a biomechanical version of my self with little Gohan and Kurilin to fetch the dragon balls from Namik.  They needed me but I could not leave Vegeta unattended there was too much to do while they were gone and Gokou him self was in the hospital recovering from his fight with Vegeta.  It was during this time that I had visited him in the hospital that I told him what Vegeta truly was.  I had never seen Gokou so happy, it was like we were kids again Trunks. 

He couldn't wait till Vegeta was fixed and he could fight him again. He went on and on about the fight and how it felt so real, about his training in the after life and how he had feared he wouldn't make it back in time to save everyone.  The time seemed to fly by, before we knew it the nurses were coming in and kicking me out because visiting hours had long sense expired.  I had said my goodbyes and returned to my lab where I worked night and day repairing my creation determined to make him stronger this time so that Gokou would have his rival.

I chose to remove Vegeta's tail permanently. I could not take the risk that he would turn Ozarou at a later date when he was faced with loosing another battle. It was during these minor changes I was making that I discovered something truly remarkable. Vegeta's body as it was being repaired was becoming stronger! The data readouts were remarkable; he had increased his power by several thousands. I couldn't believe it, Gokou would be truly happy when next him and Vegeta squared off.

I had just finished your repairs and woken you from the coma I had placed you in when something unexpected happened.  You came out of your sleep in a frantic rage destroying the lab around you screaming about Freiza and the dragon balls; I had been knocked unconscious during your rage. Vegeta then stole Napa's space pod and shot after the planet Namik leaving me to awaken alone and injured.

I rushed to the hospital where I found Chichi tending to Gokou she wasn't abusing him or yelling at him like she normally was, when I had walked in there she was actually being nice to him and caring for him with the love a wife is supposed to have for her husband.  When she saw me in the doorway her features became ghostly and I had to smile slightly at the rush of pride I felt from knowing I had knocked some sense into her.

Gokou was then told of the situation and how Vegeta had increased his power severely and would be much harder then he was the first time they had fought.  A grave look appeared on Gokou's face as I told him this information. What a stoke of luck we had when at that very moment I was done telling Gokou my story Yajarobi appeared with a bag of fresh Senzu beans.  He quickly gulped one down and rushed to save his son and Kurilin from my creation that would surly try to destroy them if they came in contact with one another.

Gokou rushed to my fathers for his space ship that he had asked my father to build him some time ago.  What luck that it was actually finished except the installation of the cappuccino machine. Insisting that he did not need it Gokou blasted off after my creation to save his friends. Never in a million years would I have expected that Freiza would actually be there on Namik as well in search of the very same things we were and that he was one hundred times stronger then we had ever imagined.

 It is here on Namik that I think Vegeta truly became alive, where the spirit of the real Vegeta some how merged with my creation. It's the only way to explain the anomalies. When Freiza killed my creation, the being brought back was not the life of Gokou's toy but that of the true prince Vegeta. I never even put two and two together until just a few hours ago Trunks. I still have yet to figure out how it happened in the first place."  Bulma is silent for a moment before she stands and faces Vegeta's motionless body. Softly she caresses his cheek with her right hand as she says her next sentence.

"Somewhere inside him is the true prince Vegeta, laying dormant emerging only at times when his will is stronger then that of my programming. Locked in the confines of a body that is not his own yet so similar his soul would mistake it for its own, willingly assimilating with this biomechanical being even though he wasn't in complete control."

Bulma turns to her son and begins to walk out of the lab. "Come on Trunks lets go eat, there is much more to tell you and I am not about to do it on an empty stomach. Agreeing one hundred present with his mother on this idea Trunks obediently follows his mother upstairs.

It isn't until the two of them are gone that the Prince of All Sayians smirks his trade mark smirk and his eyes become alive again in the darkness.  "That's right Onna you have much more to tell indeed and when your story is done and our son understands fully what you have done you will finally pay for what you have done to me.  I'll make damn sure of it. No one enslaves The Prince of all Sayians and gets away with it…not even you my pretty little Onna."  Vegeta releases a small chuckle of manic laughter before his eyes become glassy once more and his body goes back into the state of rest, which Bulma had placed him in once he had returned.


	5. Chapter 5

                                                                        Chapter 5

            "Before I go any further into my story Trunks I want to let you know I love you more then anything on this earth.  You must understand this before I tell you the next chapter in Vegeta's life."  

Trunks looks up at his mother in anticipation, mixed with some fear. He did not like the tone of her voice it, he could not explain it but her voice was sending off a bad vibe he could read a mile away.

"I know this mother continue telling me the truth you have denied me my whole life. I can't wait to hear what comes next." His voice is thick with seriousness. Bulma can tell he is none too pleased about being lied to.

            "There is no easy way of telling you this next part Trunks so I will just get it out in the open before I loose every ounce of courage I have left in me.  Vegeta is…" Bulma's eyes close and her head bows in shame "Vegeta is not your father Trunks."

There is a crack of loud thunder and a streak of lightening that sound and flash somewhere close by from a storm that has appeared out of no where, but as close and as loud as it was, the sound of Trunks's heart breaking was even louder.  The words echoed in his mind some how praying that he had heard his mother wrong.

            "What did you just say mother?" His voice trembles with raw emotion. Bulma can hear it clearly and she hates her self even more for telling him but it had to be done if she was going to tell him the truth. It would be the whole truth and nothing but the truth nothing else would do. If not for her self then for Vegeta she owed him that much at least if not much, much more.

"Vegeta is not your father Trunks. At least not your complete father." She looks at Trunks for the first time and her heart begins to break she can see the tears in his eyes. God she hated to see him cry. He was so strong all the time and to see him cry truly tore at her soul.

"In truth your real father is Yamcha. I wont go into details on how or why it happened that is not important, but when I found out I panicked. Two weeks after I found out I was pregnant, I had the top doctors take the fetus out, inject some Sayian genes into it, and put it back… in secret, of course. So there wouldn't be any doubt whose he was." I had already programmed Vegeta with the knowledge that we had been mates. If you were born human he would have blown a gasket, not to mention the illusion that I had been creating would be washed away in the blink of an eye and I just could not have that." 

"How did you do it through all these years mother? How did you keep this from him and from all of us?" Trunks interrupted.

Well back then when we would bed down his body would shut down and he would go into a standby mode. He would dream like we do but they would be fabricated dreams that I placed into him.  These dreams however were not registered as dreams but factual events, as if he was actually doing something at that very moment instead of sleeping. It was during this time that I would run tests, add new battle tactics for him to perfect in the GR or upgrade him in anyway I had invented or perfected. It was also the time when he regenerated most of his energy he had spent during that particular day. 

You see when I first created Vegeta I could only make him so strong because he did in fact have something like a battery in him. However with the increase in Gokou's power after each fight I had to figure out a way to have Vegeta do the same it was impossible for what I had equipped Vegeta with to ever hope to compete with Gokou's new Super Sayian power. I had to make something better.

Only god knew how I was going to do that I certainly had no clue but determined like always with a challenge I continued on like a mad scientist. For the longest time I had failed. Vegeta's power grew on its own gradually but nothing like Gokou's. Another thing I learned about Vegeta was that in order for his biomechanical body to sustain the power he had gained he had to train constantly, almost never ending. I had to find a way for him to generate enough energy to compete with Gokou and not send me into the poor house while doing so.

It was an accident really the way I fixed Vegeta's energy problem. Gokou had stopped by that day to see how Vegeta's training was going and to try and get him to spar. Unfortunately though I had been up all night working on some new battle somatics for Vegeta and I was grouchy, exhausted and PMSing.  As you know those are not good combinations. 

When he just instant transmitioned behind me in my lab it was too much and I exploded on him.  My reaction was so scary to him he cowered away from me almost not recognizing me in my angered state.  He actually threatened half jokingly to Spirit bomb the evil morning demons out of me. And just like that with those simple words my mind exploded with ideas that couldn't have been my own. And I knew then how I would salve Vegeta's energy problems.

            It required me to completely remake Vegeta's body. I would base it on the basis of Gokou's Spirit Bomb attack. Or rather the way he gained energy for the attack that is.  The whole process took me maybe two months to perfect and have a working design. Now instead of having to regenerate his lost power when he slept he would now draw it in from the world around him. 

From plants and animals to humans and the cities they lived in, Vegeta would draw in not the spiritual energy of they're souls but the excess energy they created and wasted unknowingly day in and day out.  His range was not large at first but I had made it self-evolving. The more energy he needed to keep up with Gokou the larger the radius he was allowed to draw energy from would grow. 

During the recreation of his body I made a few appearance changes, I toned up his muscles, bulked him up thirty-five pounds and deepened his tan. When everything was set I just performed the switch when he entered his nightly sleep mode. It was that simple. Unfortunately I now had to fabricate a dream for him that would make his increase in power seam believable and acceptable. That took about a month and a half. I was almost due with you at this point. 

So I fabricated an adventure out into space, his search for ascension and his being trapped on a barren planet about to be destroyed by a meteor.  For reasons unknown I had Vegeta's mental trigger be thoughts of me and his unborn child instead of them being of him beating Gokou.  Then after his transformation I had him return home crawl in bed with me and fall asleep content with his accomplishments.

I was exhausted from my work and you were draining my body of every ounce of energy I had left, without knowing it I fell asleep beside him.  When I woke I was wrapped in the strongest, gentlest pair of arms I had ever been in, pressed against a massive muscled chest that purred like a large Siberian tiger. I felt safer in those arms then I had ever felt in my life. I was lost in a sea of comfort and I never wanted to be saved. That was until I remembered where I was and who's arms they were. 

You see Trunks Vegeta when he sleeps never moves. He is totally shut down void of all motor skills until he is done regenerating his energy reserves.  For the briefest of seconds I panicked and he instantly sensed this!! I was flabbergasted when his eyes opened and he asked me what was wrong. I played it off like I was just shocked he was home and asked him if he would release me so I could go to the bathroom. Vegeta did so and I quickly ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

After several minutes of contemplating on how this could happen I had to just chalk it up to the fact that Vegeta's new body did not need to shut down any more to regenerate. So now when he went to bed he actually retained his motor skills and only acted accordingly to the dreams he was having, he was acting just like a human. I knew then things were going to change forever between us. In a way his new body made it possible for me to end up loving him as a person instead of just enjoying him as a creation.

You were born not too long after this and with your birth came a whole new side to Vegeta that I had never imagined I would ever see yet alone programmed into him. You gave Vegeta love Trunks. He would never show it to the public but when he was alone with you in your room or else where in the house he would become this whole other person, looking back now I have to say that this other side of Vegeta is in fact the Real Vegeta. It's the only way I can explain it." Bulma is staring at her son the whole time she tells him this and the smile that spreads across his face as she tells him of Vegeta's love for him warms her heart with hope that everything will work out after all.

It's weird that Vegeta would keep his transformation secret from everyone until the Androids attacked but he did. His power was tested in my lab and it was truly amazing! He was once again stronger then Gokou and he could not be more happier…another emotion I had not given him. Damn it I should have seen it coming Trunks, but just like everyone else I was becoming caught up in who he was

 And forgetting what he was.

You know the rest of what happened with the Androids in which your future self died. This is another moment in time where I think the Real Vegeta took over enraged with your death he erupted in a blind fury, attacking cell with every fiber of his being. Vegeta's spirit truly put my creations body to the test during that out burst he virtually depleted his stored energy to nothing. Then Gohan saves the day with everyone's help and we all go home safe and sound. 

After Gokou died we were all lost for a while. He refused to be wished back what were we to do now?  With no Gokou Vegeta had no primary objective so he was especially lost I had to come up with something for him to do because like it or no he was now earths only defense. Several times I had almost pulled the plug on him after Gokou died. But every time I almost did so one question kept me from pulling through with it. What if the world is ever in need of a strong hero some time in the near future? Who will they turn to? With Gokou gone there was only one answer.  Vegeta.  

So I left him operational and changed nothing about him.  I had my own problems to deal with at the moment. I had a child I had to raise a business to run and now on top of all that I had to take care of my father he had had a heart attack shortly after the cell games and he almost died. My mother had an emotional break down from the stress and worry. There just wasn't any time for Vegeta.

With no primary objective and me with no time to create one he roamed free day in and day out. Coming and going as he pleased I never even checked in on what he was doing, I was too busy. But no matter how long he was gone during the day I would always wake up wrapped in his arms every morning with Vegeta purring softly totally relaxed and unstressed. He's what got me through my fathers near death, and your early years growing up. 

It went on like this for years, and without me knowing it I began to fall in love with what he had become without my knowing of it. He had become his own man, with no programming of instructions from my self or any others.   We became a family it's as simple as that. 

With our lives calming down and peace settling in I began to have more time for my self which in turn allowed me to think more about my inventions…well Vegeta mostly to tell you the truth. I hardly ever seen him in the day and sense you had learned how to crawl walk and fly in the same day I hardly ever saw much of you as well either. You were always with your father."

"I thought you said he wasn't my father mom why do you still call him my father if it's not true!" Trunks interrupted violently.

His words sting her but she is quick to reply. "Because Trunks Genetically he is not your father but in our hearts he is and always will be your father!  He and I raised you not Yamcha! He doesn't even know and he never will! He raped me Trunks I don't want anything to do with him ever again! I wasn't about to abort a baby no matter whose it was. The whole time after I found out I would tell myself the baby was not the one at fault that rapist Yamcha was. So I was more then happy to turn you into Vegeta's baby. He was mine and I was Proud of him therefore I would be proud of anything born of his genes.  And I am Trunks! You are the best thing to ever happen to me no mater how you came about." 

Bulma is crying now, shamed for telling her son the one thing she had never told anyone before. Trunks stares frozen in shock, he hadn't meant to make his mother break down and cry. Despite what she has done he didn't want to make her cry. Slowly he moved to her side and embraced her hugging her tightly to him trying to sooth her.

"I'm sorry mom I didn't know I didn't…" Bulma silences him with her finger upon his lips.

"I'm fine Trunks it's just that I have always seen Vegeta as your Father despite who got me pregnant. If he was real I would have had a million children of his if I could, he is a wonderful father. So much in fact that he became like a second father to Gohan after Gokou died and the only father little Goten had known. It was adorable the way you guys acted together when there were no quote on quote "Pathetic Humans" around. 

 For seven years he raised you guys. It somewhat infuriated Chichi the way they clung to Vegeta in the absence of they're father but she was grateful for it nonetheless.  In seven years he became a hero, a father a husband and a human.  I was loosing sight of everything that he originally was, I was drowning in what he had become and I loved it."  
  


Bulma pauses her story to look over at Trunks who is listening intently with a hidden fire in his eyes, he was boiling mad inside she could tell… but at who? Yamcha for raping her, or was he this mad at her for all the lies she has told him? Or was it both of them equally? It was hard to tell but she could see that Trunks defiantly needed a break.  Tenderly Bulma places a hand upon Trunks shoulder and smiles lightly at him.  "Go take a break dear. You look like you need one and I do as well now that I think about it I need to do some things before it gets too late."  

She sees his eyes soften for a minute before he comes out of his small daze like state and just nods to her before standing and walking to the door. He looks back at her for a moment before calling out to her. "Hey mom?"

"Yes Trunks?"

"Thanks for telling me the truth…it hurts but its better then not knowing. I'm not terribly upset at you; you had your reasons I guess.   But in the future will you   
  
  
  
  
not lie to me any more no matter what? I hate that more then anything and to hate your own mother is not natural. I would not wish to do that for the rest of my life, so nothing but the truth from now on ok?"

Bulma is taken back for a moment, just the thought of Trunks hating her brought tears to her eyes it was something she couldn't bear. So the answer to his question was as easy as science for her. "Ok Trunks, no more lies from here on out…for what its worth Trunks I'm sorry for all of this."  Trunks just turns his back to his mother and begins to walk into the darkness in silence not even replying to his mother's heart felt sentiment.  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

                                                                        Chapter 6

                                                                    Trunks's Wish

Trunks had been gone for a long time Bulma had long sense cleaned the kitchen and her lab.  She had something to do but she could not bring her self to do it. She was undecided at the moment on what to do with Vegeta now that she had reactivated him. She would have to talk to Trunks more on that subject. She had to finish her story truly before anything could be done.  She was almost done just a few more lies to uncover and then she could get on with her life. Or what was left of it when this was all over.

Bulma was on her way to the living room when she heard that tell tale sound of Gokou's Instant Transmition.  He startled everyone else when he did this but not her. She was more spiritually aware then she let on and she could tell when he was coming out of space and time. So nine times out of ten he would fail in his little game to spook everyone.

He had yet to say anything to her so without turning she greeted him hello.  When there was no response except a hard fall to the floor Bulma turned sharply hoping maybe to spook him as she felt he was still trying to do the same to her.  The sight that stood before her turned her call of surprise into a shrill scream of shocked terror; there was blood all over the place. Gokou lay there passed out with a mangled form wrapped in his arms. Quickly Bulma rushed to him calling for her servant bots while checking for vital signs within both beings.  Gokou's weak but much stronger then the form in his arms. She didn't recognize who it was but no matter who it was they needed medical attention and fast.

***Two hours later***

Bulma was asleep with her head resting upon Gokou's Regeneration tank. The slight beeping awakened her signaling that he is completely healed and ready to be released.  As quick as she could she drained the tank before Gokou blew it all to hell. He was looking pissed and confused at the same time.  Ripping the mask from his face he stepped his naked body out of the regeneration tank and before Bulma could ask any questions he was walking over to the second regeneration tank and looking in to check on the unknown mans injuries.  

Bulma rushed over to him with a million questions about to erupt from her mouth. That is until she sees the figure in the regeneration tank.  When she had put him in there he had no skin left and his bones were all broken, it was a shear miracle that he was even still breathing.  But with two hours of regeneration the unidentified being became very recognizable in an instant.  It was Yamcha.  "Oh my god Gokou, what the hell happened?" was the only thing she could think of.  Turning Gokou faces her and utters only one word. A name. "Trunks."  

The name rings loud and clear in her mind and she can't believe what she is hearing.  "No there must be some mistake why would trunks ever heart you Gokou? More importantly how could he ever heart you?" she asks confused. 

Gokou paces back and forth trying to peace it all together him self. Before answering her. "It wasn't me he was after. It was Yamcha and he caught us off guard, I didn't think anything of it as he came towards us, we were golfing and we thought he had come to join us. It wasn't until the last minute that I saw his eyes I knew something was wrong. Yamcha never even saw it coming he was teeing off at the very moment Trunks let loose with an energy wave that was strong enough to level the whole eighteen holes and then some.  I felt nothing he wasn't even Super Sayian. Just one minute he was at normal then in an instant he was red hot. I had no time to react it caught us dead.  The blast knocked me silly. I was dazed heavily and I think Yamcha was as well. I know he was still conscious when trunks got to him because that's all I could hear were his screams of agony as Trunks tore him apart. It al happened in less then a minute and then he was gone and Yamcha was laying motionless on the tore up earth I had no choice but to come here Bulma you are the only one on earth with Regeneration tanks and he would of died for sure if I would of taken him to a hospital. I have to go find him Bulma before he hurts anyone else."

His last statement sent waves of fear through her, she couldn't let him do that she had to stop him.  If he went after trunks right now he would fight him and she knew what would happen if that happened.

"Wait Gokou please hear me out."

"What wrong Bulma make it fast I can feel him close by."

Breathing a deep breath she looks back at the still mangled body of Yamcha and a hate fills her that she had thought she had long sense gotten rid of. "I understand Gokou and I'm sorry for my sons actions. Before you go after him cause I know you will you have to listen to me.  Trunks is not stable at the moment, I told him the Truth about Vegeta and I think that it was too much for him. Please Gokou don't hurt him. Let him just cool down. Please I'm begging you."  

Gokou shakes his head and brings his fingers to his forehead.  " I can't do that Bulma I have to go to him before another innocent is hurt."

Those words infuriate her and before she even realizes what she is doing her mouth is flying off at the handle a mile a minute.  "Yamcha is not an Innocent Gokou! He's the scum of the earth and if it wasn't for the fact that he is your friend Gokou I would of done the same thing to him long ago! That bastard raped me and laughed about it the next day! Don't you ever even think about considering him an innocent!"  

Gokou's expression was that of total shock.  Forever reason that had gone through his mind as he tried to figure out why Trunks had done what he did that one would never have crossed his mind in a million years.  He was devastated.  His best friend had been raped by one of his closest.  "How could this have happened" he thought to him self.  "Why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you tell me!?!  We have always told each other everything Bulma."

Her response was slow and timid.  "I was scared Gokou. Who could I tell? You? My parents? The police? I couldn't tell anyone Bulma Briefs the richest girl in the world was raped because she wasn't putting out for a man she had dated for years. I was saving my self for marriage and he couldn't wait and as a result of his act brutality Trunks was born. Don't ask me to explain it Gokou please don't. Just know that I told Trunks what he did to me and I knew this might happen. But I stopped caring for that man a long time ago. If I had recognized him when you arrived and passed out I would of let him die right there where he fell and had my robots burn the remains to rid my self of the evidence."  Her fury is unparallel with anyone's he has seen in a long time. And he can't blame her. She has every right to be pissed for what Yamcha did.

Suddenly he was no longer interested in Trunks in the slightest, only in the sadness that lurks behind his best friends eye's in an instant she is wrapped in his strong arms and it dose not take much longer for her words of molten fury to turn into tears of pent up sorrow from a nightmare long sense past but never forgotten.

Her tears trigger something in him that hasn't been triggered in him in over six years. His furry. Unbridled furry at the one who hurt her and contempt at him self for never seeing it. It is now crystal clear why trunks did what he did and he can no longer blame him. He barley even feels him self letting go and slipping into Super Sayian nor does he notice the Ki that is gathering in his left hand aimed at the Regeneration tank.

Bulma sees it coming and just watches, transfixed in the golden light. A part of her can't wait for Gokou to fire, a very large part. But deep down there was a little voice shouting for her not to let it happen, for as quite as that voice spoke though it seemed to ring out loud and clear in her eyes and that was the only thing Gokou was watching as he suddenly began to realize what he was doing. 

Slowly the energy subsides and Gokou wraps his left arm around Bulma again instead. There is a silent thank you in her eyes as he does this and he is thankful for this. Silence isn't always a bad thing, he knew this all too well.

The silence however is interrupted by Trunks walking through the door filthy and zoned out as if in deep thought. Quickly Bulma rushes to him to make sure he is ok. The only answer she receives from him however is a simple question.  "Where is the last dragon ball mother? I looked all over for it and found its landing place indented into your lab wall."  

            "Its in my room Trunks why?" she asks curious.

            Trunks gives her no answer though he only grabs a bottle of water and heads for the house nodding silently to Gokou before he leaves.  

            "This can't be good Bulma what do you think he plans to do?" Gokou asks timidly.

            "I don't know Gokou but lets go find out I'm curious to see what he has in mind." States Bulma before heading off to the mansion.  Shrugging Gokou follows her.

They never reach the mansion though before the skies turn black and Shen-lon is sprouting forth from the seven dragon balls.  They can hear his voice boom  "It is Done." Two times and then he is gone just like that. The two can't believe it. In the blink of an eye Trunks had used his two wishes. Tired of Bulma's slow human movements Gokou just instant transmission's them to Trunks.

            Trunks's back is to them when they appear. He is standing there motionless and breathing heavily, shoulders slumped and sweating profusely.  

            Gokou cannot help but feel uneasy for some reason; the energy in the air around them is different.

            "Something is wrong Bulma. Trunks is different I cant exactly tell why but he is fighting something." 

Bulma doesn't hear him though she is too worried about Trunks.  "Honey what's wrong what did you wish for?"

The only answer she receives though is a shockwave of escaped power that sends Gokou and herself flying backwards. 

Gokou what's wrong with him?" Bulma asks worriedly. 

Gokou however is too stunned to answer right away. It isn't until Trunks lets out a pain filled scream and another concussion wave of power that he snaps out of his trancelike state.

"We got to get out of here, and I mean right now!" Gokou grabs a protesting Bulma and Instant transmissions away from Trunks just far enough away so that she can still see Trunks but far enough away from him that one of his power surges are not harmful to them.

"What's going on Gokou? What is happening to my son?"

Bulma turns to Gokou and looks at him for answers he knows he does not have.  

"I don't know Bulma but his power is shooting through the roof. Its higher right now then it has ever been. I can't even fathom what he wished for but it's obviously a bad thing if he is still mentally unstable. I have to go to him and find out what he has done. Bulma you have to stay here, you can't go anywhere near him or you could get hurt real badly. Promise me you will stay back." He stays silent awaiting her answer.

Sighing in defeat she only nods. 

Satisfied he turns about to take off but then looks behind him towards the horizon.

"The others are coming…they sense Trunks's power and think something is wrong. Stop them from getting too close, I need to be alone with Trunks." With that said he turns around and flies off towards the increasingly unstable Trunks.

Piccolo is the first to land next to Bulma followed next by Gohan Goten and Kurilin.   "What's going on Bulma we felt Trunks's Ki violently rise and came to investigate."  Asks Piccolo in his gruff tone of voice.

It takes her a few seconds to realize that she has company but she responds to his question as soon as she does.  "He made a wish Piccolo. Two of them in fact and we don't even know what they were Gokou has gone to find out, Trunks power is out of control he is fighting it, other then that I don't know anything except to keep you guys back those are Gokou's orders. He wants to be with Trunks alone."

***Over near Trunks***

Gokou walks up to the struggling Sayian unsure as how to approach him in his current state. "Trunks are you ok? Its me Gokou."   

Trunks is silent for a second, extreme concentration upon his face. Then just like that he relaxes and lets out a sigh of relief before looking up at earth's mightiest hero.  There is a smirk upon Trunks's face as he stares at the man before him that would do his father proud if he were there to see it himself.  Gokou had always hated that smirk when it was used on him. It could chill even the most battle hardened warriors right to the core before the fight ever began no matter how powerful the were.

"Man there is no doubt about it that you are the son of Vegeta when you do that Trunks! Your so good at that your giving me the chills!"

Trunks just smirks even more as he stares Gokou in the eyes as he walks towards him.  "More so now then you will ever know Gokou… more so then you will ever know." Is all that he says.

Like a bold of lightning the gears in Gokou's mind begin to turn and it becomes obvious of what Trunks has wished for.  "What have you done Trunks?"

The young boy just takes a step closer to Gokou, a cold dangerous glint in his eyes. "I just made right a couple of lies Gokou that's all." 

"What did you wish for Trunks? Tell me exactly!"

The young prince turns his back to Gokou and shakes his head. "Well Gokou if you must know I wished to be the true son of Vegeta. That's all."  Trunks says coolly.

Gokou gasps in disbelief, if that was true then he was now not the product of a genetic manipulation but an actual half-breed Demy human like his son's. That would explain the mass increase in power. But his true dread lay in his next question.

"Trunks you never told me your second wish! What was your second wish? I need to know don't hold out on me."

Trunks however just shakes his head. "Sorry Gokou but it is not my place to tell you." 

Gokou is beside him self. What could he have possible wished for that he couldn't tell him about?  A dark Ki behind him however made any explanation he may have had flow away from him.

Startled Gokou spins around ready for anything.  Anything except what he finds. Shocked disbelief fills his soul as he stares at the being before him.

"Hello Kakarot how good it is to truly meet you for the first time with my own eyes.  Prepare yourself third class your prince is about to show you why he is the rightful ruler of the universe and the one true SUPER SAYIAN!"


	7. Chapter 7

            Last time on Life after Rebirth:

"Trunks you never told me your second wish! What was your second wish? I need to know don't hold out on me."

Trunks however just shakes his head. "Sorry Gokou but it is not my place to tell you." 

Gokou is beside him self. What could he have possible wished for that he couldn't tell him about?  A dark Ki behind him however made any explanation he may have had flow away from him.

Startled Gokou spins around ready for anything.  Anything except what he finds. Shocked disbelief fills his soul as he stares at the being before him.

"Hello Kakarot how good it is to truly meet you for the first time with my own eyes.  Prepare yourself third class your prince is about to show you why he is the rightful ruler of the universe and the one true SUPER SAYIAN!"

Now we continue where we left off. The suspense is high what will Trunks's wish bring? 

            Gokou can't believe his eyes. It's Vegeta, but something is wrong, something is different. He's taller now, almost six feet tall and he is built like a brick shithouse. The power that he is radiating is dark and sinister yet goodness flickers every now and again. It's confusing and to top it all off Gokou can't read Vegeta's power, he is suppressing it that much is obvious but he is in total control; nothing like Trunks. 

            "Vegeta what's wrong with you? What's going on? I don't understand!" Gokou voices concern for his best friend.

            Vegeta smirks and just folds his arms across his chest. "It's simple Kakarot your "plaything" that was created all those years back by the Onna was in fact an actual person in real life! That person was me Kakarot. I am the real Prince Vegeta and I have been trapped in her creation sense you made your wish on Namik.  I had watched the whole thing Kakarot you see my soul just wandered the Universe back then. My spirit was restless neither going to heaven or hell the fact that I had failed my people had been too much for me the day Frieza finally put me out of my misery and so I just wandered. How could I rest I had told my self as I wait in line for Yehma to pass judgment upon me. So I left the line. There was a bright flash of white light as I did so and when I opened my eyes I was laying prone upon a cold spaceship deck. I was now a ghost, I could tell because I could not see my body, I could just feel its invisible presence. It was like loosing an arm but still feeling it there some times. It was Frieza's ship that I was on, I heard everything that went on that ship I could hear the minds of everyone on board my mental powers sense  had skyrocketed sense my death because Frieza no longer had control  over me, he was no longer poisoning my body, no longer experimenting on me and restricting my power. I soon found out as we passed a near bye planet that my power to read minds was so strong that I could even read everyone upon the plant as well. It took forever to shut out the voices and at first I thought I would go mad but slowly and surely I gained control over my mental powers and I set to the task of finding a way to destroy Frieza even though I was dead. 

Vegeta's eyes harden in anger at his next thoughts. "But there was nothing I could do!  I had no control over anything physical.  No matter how hard I tried I could do nothing.  For the longest time I only had Napa to calm my tormented spirit he was the only one I could talk to in my spirit form.  He was my best friend in both life and death. He had stuck by me after Frieza had destroyed our planet. He took care of me after Frieza destroyed my mind and body. He was the only friend I had ever had. Or could have, he was my body guard and he sacrificed so much to protect me in my early years. He was ecstatic to hear my voice in his head, he told me that Raditz had gone to earth and died by the hand of his little brother and some green man. He told me that he was leaving to avenge him or die trying. I sated with Napa that whole year he slept traveling to earth. 

When he arrived on earth there were fighters waiting for him but they were no match for him. He defeated them all.  Then Kakarot, you showed up and you killed him. You killed Napa my best and only friend. I was devastated; I could feel his soul slip away into the next dimension leaving me all alone in this god forsaken universe. I was furious. I wanted your blood more then anything that day! As if you killing Napa had not been enough I was then shocked even more by the appearance of a Saiyan that claimed to be me! He looked exactly like me almost except for a few differences. When I tried to probe his mind to figure out who he was I was sucked into him and suddenly we were one.  I knew then that this had been a gift from the gods. But I wasn't in total control. I could not voice my loss for Napa I could not voice my hunger for vengeance; I could only voice my hatred for you Kakarot.  I was strong, stronger then Frieza ever let me become and so we fought. Even in my Ozarou form you and your friends managed to beat me.  I realized through the battle that something was fighting me. But it wasn't a soul this body had no soul it was Bulma's programming fighting me back suppressing me and my fury. And as we lay there beaten it expelled me and I was once again a wandering soul.  

It was then that I traveled back to Frieza's ship and found out his plans for the Namik dragon balls.  I had to stop him. I had to get that body back it was the only thing that I could think of, because if Frieza wished for immortality then we were all doomed.  I rushed back to earth and the soulless frame that was impersonating me. The Onna was near finishing the repairs on my copies body. She moved away from him to activate him so I seized my chance and melded my mind with him once again. It scared the shit out of her as I awoke I tried to warn her of Frieza and the dragon balls but I could only get out a few words before the programming started to fight back. I thrashed about fighting it. I think I destroyed a lot of her things and I knew I had knocked her out but I could not worry about her right now I had to get to Namik. I saw Napa's space pod and so I stole it and sped off to Namik where I would confront Frieza once more.  Alas however the Onna's toy was not strong enough, I did what I could to stop Frieza but in the end I failed and I died again for all my troubles. I thought I had failed I thought that the universe was doomed, but then you destroyed him Kakarot. You ascended to Super Saiyan and destroyed the Evil that I could not.  It was the wish you made however that made all the difference for me. When you made that wish my soul was returned not to my incinerated body that Frieza destroyed but the lifeless shell of the Onna's creation. From that moment on I was flesh and blood. I was living again except I wasn't in control! She was! Her programming was always pushing me aside yet I saw everything. Heard everything and felt everything." say's Vegeta venomously.

"The rest as you earthlings say is history. That is until she killed me! How could she? Didn't she feel my love? Didn't she see I was real? Do you have any idea how it feels to be betrayed like that?" Vegeta clenches his fists and shuts his eyes to control his anger. When he speaks again his voice is sad and hurt.

"I do, and it's more then I can bear." Vegeta is silent for a moment before he turns from Gokou and looks directly at Bulma. She is frozen in fear at the look he gives her. She couldn't move alls she can do is simply stare back into his onyx orbs of fury.

"For six long years I was trapped in that dead cell! I sat there helplessly as my son! MY SON stumbled in upon my dead body and was lied to by his own mother on the happening of my death! You didn't even have the courage to tell him the truth like he deserved like I had BEGGED! After you had put him to bed and disposed of me there was nothing but darkness ever lasting. For a while I stayed observant in hopes that by some miracle you would change your mind that you would realize what you had done.  Alas that never happened and I was forced to sleep or go insane. So I chose to sleep. Sleep however turned out to be worse then the darkness.  When I would sleep my past would come back to haunt me in ways that it never had when I was alive, and so I forced my self to bear the darkness.   That darkness eventually consumed me and ate away at my sanity until little by little I wanted nothing more then to just kill everything. Especially the one who had done this to me." Vegeta turns from Bulma and the others to look at Gokou once more.  Gokou can see the fury in Vegeta's eyes and he knows this conversation is coming to an abrupt end within a matter of moments.

"You can not stop me Kakarot, but I know you will surly try. It is just in your nature. So I will start with you, for Napa and for all those times I was just your play thing. This day and all here after I will make you bow before me, your prince and when you are beaten I will simply move on to the next and then the next and all who come after until only the Onna is left. Only then will her torment truly begin, after she witnesses the deaths of all her friends and the earth around her will my retribution truly begin." Gokou can't take it any longer. He is confused but he is not stupid. 

"Fine have it your way Vegeta. If you truly wish to fight me then I will not pass you up on your offer. Come on then let's fight." His voice sounds upbeat and eager but deep inside he can't help but not want to fight Vegeta.

"Come Kakarot show me your strength bring forth the awesome power that has saved this universe so many time so that I may crush you with no lingering doubts that you were holding back!!!" Screams Vegeta as he begins to laugh manically.

"It's amazing Vegeta."  Says Gokou softly.

"Yes I know I am now are you going to fight or just stand there like the third class looser that you are?" Vegeta smirks.

"Heh you see there you go again! No matter how many times we fight your big mouth always manage to PISS ME OFFF!!!"  Gokou's outburst is followed by his powerful Ki erupting from his body. It feels good to let loose Gokou thinks momentarily before he puts all his concentration into powering up to his max potential. It only takes him moments to reach his beloved Level three form and his golden aura is shining brightly across the land basking everything in its unearthly glow.

He opens his eyes only to be staring into Vegeta's emotionless onyx ones.  "Is that all you are capable of Kakarot? Very well then, allow me to show you mine. Ohh a word to the wise Kakarot you better go tell your friends to back off because when I power up… well lets just say they don't want get too close okay?

Gokou doesn't want to take the chance so he sends a mental message to Piccolo to clear everyone out and he diverts his attention back to Vegeta.

            For a second Gokou doesn't feel anything as Vegeta closes his eyes but then suddenly he is filled with an instant dread as Vegeta's dark energy begins to release it's self around him.  The sky becomes black as midnight and if not for Gokou's aura he would be totally blind. Lightning begins to crack around Vegeta as his dark power distorts reality around him and chunks of earth break apart and incinerate.  His hair flickers gold for a moment then he turns fully Super Saiyan.  The wind is thrashing about in mini tornados yet Vegeta is one hundred percent in control still. 

"How can this be?" Gokou mutters to him self.

            The darkness is now fading only to be replaced by a blood red sky as Vegeta ascends to level two. The concussion of this transformation knocks Gokou almost a mile away spinning out of control. It isn't until he stabilizes himself that he realized Vegeta's next transformation is going to rip the earth apart, or at least a good chunk of it.  Without thinking he instant transmits to his friends and takes them to Kami's lookout where he hopes it will be safe.

            He notices the shocked horror on all they're faces and he can't help but feel the same if not just a little.   

            Bulma looks up at him and her lips tremble. "Gokou what have I done?"   

            Gokou tries to answer but the earth below them is engulfed in a bright flash of white and shakes with instability. Even Kami's lookout quakes to the point of destruction as it teeters from its permanent spot above the earth shifting it so much that all those upon the lookout can see the earth below in its fiery ruins.  Gokou knows the second his eyes lay upon the Scorched earth that all hope of wining was just been lost.  His answer slips out before he can catch it but when he says it he is none to sorry about it.

            "You just killed us all." To hear those words come from the world's savior was the most depressing thing they had ever heard. The one who had never given up hope had finally done just that. The universe is doomed.


	8. Prelude to battle!

Chapter 8  
  
No one knew what to say after that. There was just a painful silence, an empty void where something once was but now never would be again. The sound of matter being shifted behind them sent shivers down their spines. They knew it could only be Vegeta. Gokou knew he had to do something, this monstrosity could not be allowed to go on any longer. Angrily Gokou turned to his old friend and stares coldly into Vegeta's icy eyes.  
Vegeta just cracks his neck and smirks. Vegeta's hair like Gokou's flows down his back in golden spikes, his eyebrows however remain. His physical stature has increased him to a height of roughly to 6'7" his muscles have increase in size about thirty percent. His aura becomes encased in red lightning and his eyes are the color of cobalt. It is here that Vegeta had realized when he first transformed that the royal blood coursing through his veins had a direct effect on the more advanced transformations of Super Saiyan. "Come Kakarot. Come and fight me.show me your full power so when I fight you this time there will be no contest as to who is the strongest." Says Vegeta as he lowers himself to the lookout. "Why did you do this Vegeta I thought I knew you better then this.I thought you were better then this!" Gokou says with regret in his voice as he tries to hold onto the anger that is bubbling within him. "It is simple Kakarot. YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!!!!!" At this outburst from Vegeta the lookout shakes and rattles, threatening to fall from the sky if it is disturbed any more. "Don't you see that Kakarot. Almost everything you know about e is only a half truth! But know this I am ruthless and insane believe you me when I say this Kakarot I am crazy. And right now there are only two things keeping me from completely destroying this universe this very second. You and our fight, that's it. So you either fight me right now or I completely destroy this universe and everyone in it." Gokou is beside him self. He can feel the energy in Vegeta begin to shift and stir. He truly was serious about destroying the universe he couldn't believe it! "Ok Vegeta you want a fight. I'll give you a fight that you will never forget. And ill show you once and for all that no matter how much power someone has.there is always a way to beat it because good always overcomes Evil! And right now Vegeta you are not the friend that I have looked up to and loved for all these years. you are a an evil parasite that has stolen him. and I want him back. So help me Vegeta you will return my friend to me or I will bury in the deepest depths of hell where with the rest of the assholes that have come here looking for a fight. "Very well Kakarot. From here on there is only one thing left to say." Gokou just looks at him coldly. "And what would that be? My Prince." The distain in Gokou's voice is thick as molasses as he stairs coldly in to Vegeta's onyx eyes. "Bring.It.On!  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short my fans but I just wanted to write a lil teaser for you to work up your hunger for the action that will be in the next chapter. Ill have it done in a matter of days. Xenosaga has taken up a lot of my time lately though. Just hang tight and we will have chapter nine to read real soon. 


End file.
